Le boîte en fer blanc
by Taery Raven
Summary: Lors d'une expédition dans les ruines des États-Unis, non loin de ce qui fût autrefois Washington D.C, John Murphy et Clarke Griffin arpentent les gravats à la recherche de quelque chose à ramener au camp. Ils finissent par tomber sur les décombres d'une maison familiale...


— Fais gaffe à toi, ça n'a pas l'air très stable ici...

Clarke Griffin regarda les fers à béton qui se dressaient vers le ciel. C'était tout ce qu'il restait d'un immeuble vieux de quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans. Quelques morceaux de béton rouillé et des fers qui menaçaient de tomber en poussière.

— Tu trouves quelque chose ?

— Non...

John Murphy s'éloigna, son fusil à la main, et donna du pied contre un morceau de goudron qui avait été soulevé par une force naturelle, sans doute de l'eau.

Les deux jeunes gens faisaient équipe, ce jour-là, pour dénicher quelque chose d'utile à ramener au campement de la Navette. Malheureusement, les Terriens avaient dû passer avant eux, sans doute des dizaines de fois, car ils n'y avaient plus rien dans les ruines...

— Allons voir plus loin.

Clarke opina. Ils s''éloignèrent des ruines, autrefois boulevard à la périphérie de Washington D.C, mais qui aujourd'hui, quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans après une apocalypse nucléaire, ressemblait à un vaste champ aux herbes folles, piqué ici et là de restes d'immeubles et de plaques de goudron fendillé.

Les deux adolescents eurent tôt fait de regagner la fraîcheur des arbres, échappant ainsi à un soleil brûlant et une chaleur étouffante. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent cependant pas pour autant et continuèrent encore sur quelques dizaines de mètres en fouillant les endroits susceptibles d'avoir encore des vestiges de l'Ancien Monde.

Au détour d'un bosquet, cependant, ils tombèrent sur une vaste zone à l'herbe rase. Un muret écroulé noyé sous les ronces entourait la zone et, au fond, les ruines d'une vaste maison familiale.

— Ça a l'air intact...

Murphy pinça la bouche puis haussa les épaules.

— Ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir, soupira-t-il.

Il venait de suggérer qu'ils rentrent au camp, mais s'ils revenaient bredouilles, ils allaient se faire charrier par les autres.

— C'est une très grande maison...

— C'était, corrigea Clarke.

— Si tu veux. Il n'empêche qu'elle est encore debout, contrairement aux immeubles, répondit John en fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel puis ils traversèrent la zone vide qui devait être la cour, et s'approchèrent de la maison, sur leurs gardes. Hormis les Terriens, il pouvait y avoir des animaux sauvages, et un peu de viande serait le bienvenu pour le camp affamé.

Lorsqu'un oiseau décolla brusquement d'un buisson, Clarke sursauta puis le visa de son fusil mais soupira en le baissant.

— Parti trop vite, dit-elle en réponse à la question muette de John. Allons voir dans la maison, il y a peut-être des choses à récupérer.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Ils s'approchèrent de la maison et durent lever la tête pour apprécier sa hauteur.

— Eh ben... dit John. Ils étaient combien à vivre là-dedans ?

Il se gratta le crâne et Clarke soupira.

— Les Ancêtres pouvaient vivre seuls dans de telles bâtisses, dit-elle en inspectant le large escalier de pierre qui partait à l'assaut de la maison. Ce n'est pas parce que nous vivions dans une boîte de conserve géant à plus de quatre mille que c'était le cas il y a un siècle.

John resta silencieux.

— Fais le tour, dit alors Clarke. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose dedans, ça à l'air solide.

— Mouais, fait gaffe quand même, répondit le jeune homme. Si je te ramène cassée à Bellamy, il va me trucider.

Clarke leva les yeux puis s'engagea dans l'escalier et John grommela en s'éloignant sur la droite de la maison.

En haut de l'escalier qui s'évasait vers le bas, Clarke se retrouva dans une sorte de véranda, même si elle ignorait qu'on appelait cela ainsi. Pour elle, c'était l'équivalent des baies d'observation de l'Arche... Une vaste pièce aux murs percés de grandes fenêtres...

Testant le plancher, la jeune femme décida qu'il supporterait son poids tant qu'elle ne décidait pas sauter à pieds joints dessus. Armant son fusil, elle quitta la véranda et entra dans la maison.

De son côté, John avait fait le tour et il se trouvait dans la cours arrière de la maison. La haie autrefois parfaitement carrée accusait les années sans entretient et des ronces partaient dans les sens. Le jeune homme s'accrocha la main à l'une d'elles et déchira son blouson.

— Et merde ! jura-t-il.

Il observa le tissu déchiré puis soupira.

— Clarke ! T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

La jeune femme blonde apparut à une fenêtre en secouant la tête.

— Tout a été vidé, dit-elle. Soit la maison était inhabitée avant les bombes, soit les Terriens ont tout récupéré. Et toi ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

John secoua la tête. Il fit alors un pas en avant mais trébucha et poussa un second juron en constatant que c'était maintenant son bas de pantalon qui était pris dans les vrilles des ronces.

D'un coup sec, il tira dessus et l'épais tissu en jean résista, pas la ronce. Il s'en débarrassa en secouant la jambe et alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre, il entrevit quelque chose dans l'épais sac de nœuds de ronces au pied de la haie.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Clarke en sortant sur la terrasse derrière la maison.

Elle considéra l'escalier en bois qui rejoignait le sol, d'un oeil critique puis décida de sauter de la terrasse. Malgré les deux bons mètres, elle se reçut sur les pieds et les mains, son fusil dans le dos, et elle se releva rapidement en se frottant les mains.

— J'ai besoin d'une petite main, dit Murphy quand elle s'approcha.

Clarke tendit le cou et il lui montra un objet brillant, sous les ronces. Il se servit ensuite de la crosse de son fusil pour soulever le taillis et Clarke, le visage tourné pour ne pas risquer de s'écorcher, tendit le bras et chercha l'objet à tâtons. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors quelque chose de froid.

— Tu l'as, dit Murphy.

Clarke recula entenant l'objet dans sa main et elle s'assit ensuite sur le sol en le posant devant elle. John se baissa.

— Une boîte en fer blanc ? demanda-t-il. À quoi ça va nous servir ?

— Une boîte, ça sert toujours, John, répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

De la taille d'une boîte à sucre, elle avait encore les traces d'un dessin aux couleurs passées qui semblait représenter une photo ancienne jaunie par le temps. La jeune femme chercha alors à l'ouvrir mais elle était rouillée et cabossée.

— Laisse-moi faire, dit alors John.

Clarke leva les mains et le jeune homme asséna un solide coup de crosse sur le couvercle de la boîte qui s'enfonça légèrement. Cela fut néanmoins suffisant pour briser la rouille et Clarke bascula le couvercle.

— Seigneur... souffla-t-elle alors en approchant une main un peu hésitante du contenu de la boîte.

John s'accroupit près d'elle et prit une photo posée sur le dessus des objets découverts.

— Sasha... lut-il. Huit mai deux-mille-cinquante-deux... (1)

Le jeune homme baissa le nez et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il regarda la photographie et serra les mâchoires.

— Cette photo a été prise un jour avant que ALIE ne déclenche les bombes... dit-il.

Clarke ferma les yeux et prit une autre photo jaunie par le temps.

— Simon, lut-elle derrière. Même date... Ça doit être son frère...

— Et voilà leurs parents...

Deux adultes, souriants, en maillot de bain, se tenaient par les épaules, heureux, et semblaient faire coucou à l'appareil photo. Clarke déchiffra la date de la photo et soupira. Elle déposa ensuite le cliché sur son genou et fouilla la boîte. Elle sourit alors et se mordit la lèvre.

— Je connais ça... dit-elle.

— Moi aussi...

Murphy tendit le poignet et Clarke y vit un bracelet tressé comme celui qu'elle avait dans la main.

— C'est celui de la mère, dit-elle alors. Est-ce que... ?

Murphy regarda le bracelet dans la main de Clarke puis la photo des parents.

— Les enfants et leur père auraient survécu après les bombes, la mère est morte, Sasha a récupéré son bracelet et l'a mis dans cette boîte avec les photos...

— Avec l'alliance de son père... acheva Clarke en sortant un anneau en or encore brillant.

Elle ferma les yeux et deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. John lui jeta un regard puis prit l'alliance, récupéra les photos et remit tout dans la boîte. Il la referma soigneusement, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Clarke s'essuya le visage et le suivit du regard en se relevant.

— John... ?

— Cette boîte est pleine de souvenirs, dit-il. On n'a pas le droit de la prendre, Clarke.

— John... Personne ne se souvient de ces gens... Peut-être que personne ne s'est inquiété de savoir s'ils avaient survécu ou non...

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce sont des vestiges et je trouve ça malsain et beaucoup trop douloureux.

Quand le jeune homme déposa la boîte sur le sol et entreprit d'utiliser le canon de son fusil pour creuser un trou dans la terre meuble, Clarke comprit et le rejoignit.

— Laisse-moi garder les photos, au moins, dit-elle. Ils ont passé un siècle dans cette boîte, dans le noir, laisse-moi leur redonner un peu de lumière.

John regarda la jeune femme puis opina brièvement. Clarke récupéra alors les photos de Sasha, Simon et leurs parents, et les glissa précieusement dans un repli de sa brassière. Elle referma ensuite la boîte et la déposa dans le trou que John avait creusé. Ils le rebouchèrent soigneusement et Clarke alla chercher des morceaux de béton brisés pour les disposer dessus, comme une petite tombe. Elle prit ensuite une planchette qu'elle brisa d'un coup de botte et, avec une ficelle, elle en fit une croix qu'elle planta au sommet du petit cairn.

Se relevant, Clarke observa la petite tombe. Une famille de quatre personnes y reposait, du moins, leurs souvenirs. Mais c'était suffisant.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de Clarke, John se détourna et s'éloigna. La jeune femme passa ses mains sur ses joues puis inspira profondément et le rejoignit. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et ils décidèrent de rentrer au camp de la navette, et tant pis qu'ils se faisaient disputer...

Fin

 _(1) : Dans la série "The 100", l'Apocalypse nucléaire a été déclenchée par ALIE le 10 Mai 2052, rasant 99% pour cent de la population mondiale en quelques heures et irradiant la planète entière pour des centaines d'années._


End file.
